Muguruma's 9th Division, Moves Out
Muguruma's 9th Division, Moves Out is the two-hundred-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. The Gotei 13 attempt to figure what's behind the disappearances of Rukongai citizens. Summary In the Seireitei, Captain Shinji Hirako and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen greet Captain Kisuke Urahara, Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After some brief distractions, Urahara learns that various souls in the Rukongai have been disappearing since the last month. Oddly enough, it turns out that only their bodies have disappeared and not their clothes; both should vanish if the person has died. Shinji states that this analysis is what he got from Captain Retsu Unohana and mentions that the Ninth Division have been sent out and are currently doing an investigation on the matter. While walking out in the fields near the Rukongai, Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna pesters her captain about why they're searching for something that they currently don't know anything about. She argues further that they already have ten Shinigami investigating the events already and that they should just let them figure things out. His temper flaring, the impatient Captain Kensei Muguruma tries to attack her, but is stopped by four other officers in his Division. The group is momentarily distracted with Mashiro's childishness when suddenly they hear the cries for help from a distance. They run over and discover a Hollow within the vicinity, currently attacking three young boys. One of them attempts to fight back, but is captured by the massive creature. The group of Shinigami attack the Hollow and Kensei manages to retrieve the young child from the Hollow's grasp. Afterwards, he releases his Shikai, Tachikaze and easily defeats the Hollow. Kensei then approaches the child and demands to know why he is crying. The captain insists that since the boy is still alive, he should be happy because of this. When he continues to cry, Kensei angrily tells him to start smiling. Afterwards, he pulls the child up and asks for his name. The child replies that his name is Shūhei Hisagi. Kensei says it's a strong name and repeats himself, though it only ends up making the child cry harder, confusing him. Soon after, Mashiro comes running towards them and reveals that while hiding in the bushes, she found ten shihakushō. Kensei and the others stand shocked at what they're learning. Mashiro wonders why and her captain reminds her that they sent ten Shinigami to investigate prior, though now they're seeing ten different shihakushō lying about on the ground. Very serious at this point, Kensei orders Shinobu Eishima to alert the Central 46 and Izaemon Tōdō to inform the Twelfth Division about the matter so that they can possibly receive more information. He also has them set up tents in the area. In the meantime, he and one of his men shall investigate the area further. Kensei also tells Hisagi to head home before going off to continue the investigation. Hisagi catches a glimpse of the tattoo on Kensei's chest before leaving. Inside the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri does some experimenting with chemicals. In addition, he has a long argument with Hiyori about their ranks in both the Twelfth Division and SRDI. Hiyori eventually calls for Urahara to come over and he does, though with a Gigai prototype he recently constructed carried on is back. As he explains more about it, Tōdō of the Ninth Division arrives to deliver data gathered from the investigation earlier. He explains himself and is then told to return to Kensei. As he leaves, Urahara asks if Hiyori can go to the investigation site later. She argues saying she doesn't want to, and when scolded by Akon over it, starts attacking the younger member. Urahara explains that she is the only one he feels comfortable with completing the mission, flattering Hiyori. She then decides to go. Tōdō returns to the campsite, where he is advised to go rest inside the tent. Inside, Mashiro sleeps soundly and Kensei tries fixing her robe when it gets loose. Soon after, though, he hears cries of pain from outside and rushes out along with Heizō Kasaki. He sees two of his men slain on the ground with Tōdō being the apparent murderer. However, Tōdō himself is then killed. The same goes for Kasaki, confusing Kensei with the current situation. He finds himself wrapped in darkness and wonders what it is. Then, he is pierced with a sword through the chest. He looks behind to see his attacker and is shocked to see that he recognizes him. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki are searching throughout Karakura Town for Rangiku Matsumoto. They state that they cannot find her, as they split up to search again. Rukia explains that searching for a Shinigami who has forgotten their communicator is one of the various commitments a Substitute Shinigami has to make. As Rangiku is shopping around the town, oblivious to their search effort, she is berated by her captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shinji Hirako #Sōsuke Aizen #Hiyori Sarugaki #Kisuke Urahara #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kensei Muguruma #Heizō Kasaki #Kaname Tōsen #Izaemon Tōdō #Shinobu Eishima #Mashiro Kuna #Shūhei Hisagi #Akon Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Air Blades Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes